Ginny
by KickAssChic15
Summary: Songfic to the Goo Goo Dolls Song 'Iris' IDK if it is a one shot or a story yet R&R if you want more! oh and I OWN NOTHING


AN: I LOVE THIS SONG AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD USE IT AS A STORY! SO THINGS I CHANGED BECAUSE IT'S MY WORLD AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT ARE: 1: LILLY AND JAMES ARE ALIVE AND WELL! HARRY HAS A SISTER, ROSE AND HARRY AND GINNY HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT A MONTH! OH YA PEOPLE WHO DO NOT EXISET IN THIS STORY CONSIST OF: VOLDERMORT AND PETTIGREW.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

It was pouring down rain and there they stood; just looking at each other.

And in an instant he kissed her.

It was passionate and wonderful and made her toes curl. His tong broke through her lips and battled with hers. Why did she love him? She was forgiving and caring and funny and strong and smart! All of his past girlfriends he had to worry about, he needed to protect them; and while he wanted to protect her, she could protect herself. And he loved that.

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

They broke apart breathing hard, looking at each other once again. He grabbed on to her hand and they appreated (I don't know if I spelt that correctly) to her apartment.

That's how they had met, his sister had moved in, answering an ad in the paper for a roommate. And so it came to pass that Harry Potter met Ginny Wesley.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life**_

Ginny Wesley, was beautiful, crazy sexy with a mysterious air about her. Her long red hair fell to just above her ass, her large almond shape eyes were a deep brown. Her legs, seemed to go on for miles. Her breasts were perfection in every form, her curves were shaped from the gods. And her smile, that was her best quality, well that and her laugh, it started in her eyes, and the rest of it would sped across her face like a rush of ink.

Harry Potter, had unruly black hair. His abs were toned and defined they were as hard as marble. his biceps always showed through his shirt. His grin made her want to kiss him. He was truly a miraculous peace of artwork.

_**Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

He removed her clothes, just as quickly as she did his. He looked upon her as she did him and then with one final glance; back into each other's eyes.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

Everyone in his world lied to him, his parents, his sister, even his friends. But Ginny, Ginny was always truthful. She was not a virgin, she had told him this; but nether was he. They didn't care. The first time they made love was magical.

_**When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**_

He dug into her skin, and she into his. They both felt blood, and they loved it. She was tight and warm.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

They continued like this for hours. Not stopping until the late hours of the morning. And after he stayed in her bed. Just talking with her.

"No one understands me." He said.

"Ahh. And so the reason the handsome stranger, came to the redheaded girl is reveled." Ginny said as if she were a narrator in a story.

"I'm serious, Gin." He frowned.

"I know." She sighed "and that's not true. I understand you. The way you move the way you speak the way you look at me. I understand your very essence." She finished by placing her arms around his torso and kissing his shoulder lightly.

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

He would forgive his parents. And he would forgive Rose. Not easily of course, but he would. For today though, he would be with Ginny. If she would stand by his side, then he could do anything in the world.

THE FIRST IN A THREE CHAPTER STORY! DO I KNOW IF THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE SONG FIC'S NO I DO NOT! IF YOU KNOW ANY SONGS THEN COMMENT MY STORY AND TELL ME!

R&R!


End file.
